A recent semiconductor package including a semiconductor device uses an elastic wiring substrate, such as, a resin film. For example, a wiring substrate may include a semiconductor device generating a large amount of heat, such as a high-brightness light emitting device. Such a wiring substrate is bonded to a heat dissipation plate using an adhesive layer. The semiconductor device is connected to a wiring arranged on the upper surface of the wiring substrate. Thus, heat generated by the semiconductor device is transmitted from a via, which is formed by extending through the wiring substrate, to the heat dissipation plate through the adhesive layer (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2013-225643, 2008-270326, 2004-039691, 2012-033855, and 2011-249574).